


Broke

by FreddieFcknMercury



Category: Marvel, Marvel AU - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Reader, Classism, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Other, Poverty, Robin Hood - Freeform, Satire, Societal Commentary, Stealing from the rich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddieFcknMercury/pseuds/FreddieFcknMercury
Summary: Bucky has some thoughts on society
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & Reader, Bucky Barnes x Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Broke

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my friend Joi from months ago I said I'd write some length to and just now got around to it lmfao. Enjoy!

"Just steal?"

"Bucky, no."

You were scrolling through your dash while he half engaged with this week's episode of shark tank. It was a holiday weekend and several posts have popped up tonight with linked PayPals and Cashapps asking for just a bit of change to help get by. 

"You're donating a lot tonight."

"I try to give what I can to as many as possible..."  
You complete a transaction and close your lap top with a heavy sigh.  
"But at some point it's just everyone isn't it?"  
Gently placing the device on the coffee table you slide closer to him.  
"Besides, you can't steal things like paying the rent."

You watched as he scrunched his face at the notion and mumbled to himself.  
"...I did it for years."  
You try to take the remote from him, thinking the conversation over and being completely done with his garbage taste in home entertainment.   
"But, knocking over a bunch of these huge supermarkets and taking what you need is... easy? They wouldn't even miss it."

He switches it to the hand farthest from you.  
"I, don't want to know how you know that."  
You smile in his face and he presses a quick peck onto your forehead.  
"Also most of the poor in America are marginalised people of color and they clearly have no problem killi- arresting us for NO reason, why should I give them one?"  
You leech forward and try to snatch the remote out of his hand but he just nudges you backwards.  
"You don't wanna see me put in jail do you?"  
You bat your eyelashes at him.

He chuckles at you.  
"Mm... I'm amazed after all this time they're still getting away with treating negros this way."

You stare at him making sure your brain registered that correctly.  
"JAMES BUCHAN-"

"-BLAAACK people. I know."  
He covers your mouth before you could lecture him. You quickly remove it.  
"I slipped, I apologise... I was thinking back to the 30s."

You nod mockingly.  
"Reminiscing?"

He rolls his eyes at you.  
"I could do it. For everyone, not just us."

You look over his face. He's serious. As sweet as the notion is you doubt it'd be very effective for the entirety of America's poor.  
"Not that we all wouldn't appreciate the surplus of toilet paper but-"  
You wiggle a finger in his face.  
"-aren't you... aren't you still wanted for murder?"

He wiggles a finger back at you, ever so slightly annoyed.  
"Surely they've dropped those charges by now."

"I'm not sure that's how homeland security works, sweetness."

"To be fair, it really doesn't work."  
He snickers, gesturing vaguely to himself. You scoff. It feels good to laugh.   
But you stop after noticing the sound of sirens out the window in the distance, face and mood effectively falling through the floor. He caresses your cheek, gently influencing your face closer to his.

"The government is trying to kill off the impoverished. Literally, I've seen it."  
He squeezes your wrist and entangles metal fingers.  
"There's only so much we can do for each other from here."

You squeeze back and move to sit back into the sofa, laying your head on his shoulder.   
"You sure you don't just wanna infiltrate the government for me?"

He sighs deep in his chest, letting out a breathy reply.   
"I don't think they'll let me back in there."


End file.
